Humans Hide Monsters
by Jelyel
Summary: Harry s'est retiré du monde sorcier refusant son image de héros. Il mène une vie discrète mais peu commune. En effet, chasseur de fantômes n'est pas une profession ordinaire. Surtout lorqu'une mission guide ses pas jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy...Futur HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Voici ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Pensez à laisser une petite review =)

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de HP appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. D'autres personnages de la fic sont cependant sortis tout droit de mon propre cerveau x)

Rating : M pour plus de sureté XD

Résumé : Harry s'est retiré du monde sorcier en tant que survivant. Il mène une vie discrète et peu commune. En effet chasseur de fantômes n'est pas une profession ordinaire... Surtout lorsqu'une mission guide ses pas au Manoir Malefoy...

* * *

><p><em><strong>HUMANS HIDE MONSTERS <strong>_

_"A vivre au milieu des fantômes,_

_on devient fantôme soi-même _

_et le monde des démons n'est plus celui des étrangers mais le nôtre, _

_surgi non de la nuit mais de nos entrailles."_

_Antoine Audouard_

Je transplanai directement vers le lieu de ma nouvelle enquête. Le manoir Malefoy. J'avais espéré, en recevant l'ordre de mission, que ce manoir appartiendrait à d'autres Malefoy. Ce qui à mon plus grand malheur n'était pas le cas. Je restai immobile quelques minutes, me rétablissant de mon atterrissage devant l'immense portail. Mais même en ayant rétabli mon équilibre je restai fixe et contemplai ébahi la vision atypique qui s'offrait à moi.

Un chemin bordé de statues étranges portant chacune une lanterne serpentait à travers une forêt épaisse. La demeure se dressait a 100 mètres de là, dans la semi obscurité du crépuscule, surplombant la forêt aux alentours. Elle semblait être vivante avec ces lumières venant des trop nombreuses fenêtres. Un moldu venu se perdre par ici aurait cru à une apparition fantastique, comme une créature venue d'un autre monde et animée de son propre souffle de vie.

Mais je n'étais pas un moldu, j'étais un sorcier. Et pas n'importe lequel, j'étais Harry Potter. De Celui-qui-a-survécu, j'étais passé à Celui-qui-a-vaincu, sauveur du monde sorcier, élu par une mystérieuse et sombre prophétie. Mais ma vie avait bien évoluée depuis la fin de la guerre. Mon « travail » me prenait beaucoup de temps et j'en étais satisfait. Je ne voulais pas que ma vie se résume à un titre que l'on m'aurait donné. Etre l'icône de la liberté aux côtés du ministre de la magie, très peu pour moi…

Brusquement dans un grincement sonore, le portail s'ouvrit, m'invitant à pénétrer le domaine. Je ne me décidais cependant pas à bouger immédiatement. Je me souvenais de la discussion étrange que j'avais eue plus tôt avec mon "patron" comme je me plaisais à l'appeler…

**Flash back**

Je frappai trois coups légers à la porte. Une voix grave et douce m'invita à entrer. Je pénétrai sans bruit dans la petite pièce et refermai précautionneusement la porte du bureau. Je me tournai et m'avançai lentement de quelques pas.

Mon _patron_ jusque là tourné vers la fenêtre me fit lentement face. Il avait les cheveux gris et les traits plus tirés que d'habitude. D'épaisses cernes noirs entouraient ces yeux doux, couleur ambre. Il était mon parrain, mon père de substitution et mon _patron_. Remus Lupin, dernier membre de ma famille, dernier ami de mon père, dernier maraudeur.

Il ne me salua pas chaleureusement comme à son habitude. Il me sourit d'un air résigné et plein d'appréhension ainsi que d'une certaine curiosité si je ne me trompais pas et m'invita à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Je compris que l'entretien qui allait suivre était sérieux et que l'issue n'allait nous plaire ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Par Merlin pourquoi n'avais-je donc jamais de chance ?

Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la ré ouvrit et rompit enfin le silence qui s'était installé depuis mon arrivée.

- Harry, tu sais sans doute en partie pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Il parlait lentement et choisissait ces mots avec précautions.

Evidemment pour quoi d'autre qu'une mission voudrait-il me voir ici ? Je n'étais pas si stupide que ça .Je le regardai dans les yeux et mon regard devait sans doute refléter la réponse sarcastique que je m'apprêtai à lui lancer car il me lança un regard d'avertissement. Je finis par simplement hocherais la tête ne comprenant pas tout à fait où il voulait en venir. Je le scrutai d'un œil méfiant me demandant ce qui, dans la suite n'allait pas me plaire pour qu'il prenne ainsi les pincettes avec moi…

- Bien, j'aurai souhaité ne pas t'envoyer là-bas et j'y serai bien allé moi-même si je n'étais en plein dans la période de… la pleine lune… Mais tu es le dernier à être disponible et qualifié pour cette affaire, continua-t-il prenant un peu plus d'assurance. Il ne m'avait cependant pas lâché des yeux guettant mes réactions, analysant le moindre éclat dans mon regard émeraude.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Il avait peur que je refuse. Mais dans quel endroit voulait-il donc m'envoyer ?

- Pourquoi refuserai-je un ordre de mission Rémus ? demandais-je suspicieux.

- Et bien pour commencer, le lieu d'enquête n'est autre que le manoir Malefoy…

Je tentais de maîtriser mes réactions mais en vain. J'avalais mal ma salive et toussotai en m'étranglant avec jusqu'à ce que Remus daigne m'aider d'un rapide sort. Une fois remis, un éclair de mépris passa dans mes yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à mon parrain.

Je sais que tes relations avec les Malefoy n'ont jamais été sereines mais nous avons reçu d'urgence un message par le biais d'une cheminée. Celui-ci était inscrit dans un livre de magie noir. Apparemment il n'avait pas d'autres moyens de communication disponible et le livre s'est enflammé alors que j'avais à peine fini de lire l'inscription. Il se produirait d'après ce que j'ai compris des phénomènes étranges des disparitions et des fluctuations dans les ondes magiques. Cela doit être relativement important si les Malefoy écrasent leur fierté et demandent de l'aide.

Je me permis un sourire ironique et un ricanement amusé. Un Malefoy écrasant sa fierté de foutu Sang Pur était une image à la fois agréable mais aussi totalement utopique. Je chassai cette pensée et retrouvai l'impassibilité que mon visage exprimait depuis l'annonce du nom du commanditaire. Rémus m'avait fait comprendre de manière détournée que je n'avais pas le choix. Personne d'autre ne semblait disponible et le ministère lui-même nous obligeait à accepter chacune des demandes tant le nombre de chasseurs était modeste. Je grommelai dans ma barbe inexistante, grimaçait mon désaccord et geignis intérieurement contre l'injustice du monde puis, résigné, je consentis à faire part de ma réponse…

- D'accord, je le ferai, je n'aime pas les Malefoy mais une mission reste une mission. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Simplement j'ai une question. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas d'autres moyens de communication possibles. Je veux dire, ils auraient pu simplement envoyer un hibou, non ? Leur snobisme les aurait-ils poussés à faire démonstration de leur puissance ? interrogeais-je, sarcastique et pourtant curieux.

Rémus se tendit et je sentis qu'on abordait ce qui n'allait _vraiment_ pas me plaire. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être pire que de rester avec des Malefoy quelques jours pour résoudre une affaire ?

- Ils n'en ont pas utilisées d'autres car il ne peuvent pas communiquer avec l'extérieur sauf en cas d'extrême urgence grâce à de la magie noire de niveau élevé. Pas moins de sept membres de la famille Malefoy auraient pu rassembler assez de magie pour l'envoyer.

- Je ne comprends pas Rémus… les Malefoy ne sont que trois. Comment ont-ils rassemblé la puissance nécessaire ? dis-je hésitant sentant que cette affaire allait être plus mouvementée que d'habitude…

- A vrai dire il y a des Malefoy disséminés un peu partout dans le monde. Ils ne portent pas le même nom et descendent de branche quelques peu différentes mais tous sont rattachés. Des frères, des sœurs, des cousins, des oncles et des tantes… Ils sont simplement plus discrets et ne sont pas forcément en contact les uns avec les autres. Expliqua Rémus.

Je gémis de façon théâtrale en pensant à leur nombre total et ma grimace fit sourire le loup-garou dont le visage se détendit et s'adoucit un peu.

- Mais là n'est pas vraiment le problème. Les restes de magie détectés dans les cendres du livre sont profondément marqués et proviennent de familles de Sang-Purs puissantes. Pas seulement des Malefoy. Reprit-il d'un ton plus grave.

Avant que je n'aie pu l'interrompre d'une question, il recommença à parler.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches et il semblerait, d'après les rumeurs, qu'une fois tous les deux ans, tous les Sang Purs les plus influents se réunissaient au manoir Malefoy. Ils négocient pendant cette période des alliances, des contrats, des promesses de mariage. Il semble que ce soit un événement extrêmement important pour eux, ce qui expliquerait leur souhait qu'aucun élément ne vienne le perturber. Il s'interrompit un instant jaugeant mes réactions mais je buvais chacune de ses paroles.

Il reprit lentement.

- Seulement, un problème outre le fait qu'ils soient peut être d'anciens mangemorts, m'empêche de leur envoyer un agent, en l'occurrence toi. Pendant ces deux mois, chacune des personnes présentes dans le manoir, chaque individu qui y pénètre en y étant invité, est lié par un contrat hautement puissant au manoir et au domaine Malefoy de manière générale. Aucun ne peut sortir et les moyens de communications sont tous coupés. Autrement dit, ils sont coupés du reste du monde, isolés et en cas de problèmes quasiment livrés à eux-mêmes.

Lentement je compris ce à quoi je devais me préparer si je décidais de pénétrer le domaine Malefoy. Si j'y allais, je serai seul, en cas de problèmes je doutais qu'ils puissent à nouveau communiquer au vu de ce qui restait du livre messager. Seul et pas dans n'importe quel endroit. Seul au milieu de Sang- Purs, parmi eux certains seraient d'anciens mangemorts. Je serrai convulsivement mes poings jusqu'à sentir mes ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de mes paumes, puis relâchai ma prise. Je me répétais en boucle un Mantra : « cela reste une mission comme les autres ». Quand je fus totalement en condition pour accepter, je me levai prestement de mon siège. J'aurai après tout le temps de regretter plus tard. Rémus me regarda faire inquiet.

- Quand dois-je partir ? lâchai-je d'un ton que je voulais détaché, adressant un sourire à mille watts à mon parrain, immobile sur sa chaise.

Au lieu de se décrisper, je vis son visage se contracter davantage sous l'inquiétude. Il avait sans doute espéré quelque part que je refuserai. Sans un mot, il me tendit un parchemin avec toutes les indications nécessaires. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter le bureau il murmura :

- Fais attention à toi, reviens-moi entier, ne t'attire pas de problèmes inutiles, et _surtout_ cher filleul perturbateur, reste calme quoi qu'il arrive.

- Mon cher parrain, tu sais bien que mon deuxième nom est Prudence et que ma conscience s'appelle Survie, non ? lançais-je avec un sourire narquois qui finit en grimace.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et quittais la pièce. Je soupirai d'un air las puis me dirigeais vers un casier coincé dans l'étroit couloir, je pris le matériel nécessaire à ma nouvelle mission, mes affaires de voyage, fourrai le tout dans une valise que je venais de déminiaturiser et transplanai avant de changer d'avis.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je balayai rapidement tous les souvenirs de cette conversation. Maintenant que j'étais ici, je constaterai de moi-même la situation.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, un vent d'une violence quasi irréelle souffla depuis le bout du chemin jusqu'à moi faisant claquer ma cape de voyage et voltiger mes cheveux derrière moi. Puis il cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Je gardai cependant un souvenir distinct des sensations que j'avais ressenties. C'était comme l'haleine glaciale d'un monstre. Une menace chuchotée à mon oreille. Mon sang s'était refroidit dans mes veines et des frissons parcoururent ma peau. Je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Quelque chose ici (autre que la famille Malefoy, bien sur…) ne comptait pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts... Malgré mon courage d'ex- Gryffondor, je sentis une peur sourde, presque viscérale, s'insinuer en moi, couler à travers moi, semblant tremper mon cerveau dans une eau gelée et nouant mon estomac. C'était une peur instinctive, de celles que même le plus courageux ne contrôle pas. Elle était inscrite dans mes gènes. La peur de ce qui n'a pas de nom. Une peur à laquelle j'avais du malheureusement m'habituer.

Dans mon monde, celui de la magie, chaque mot a son importance, il peut changer une promesse en un pacte dangereux, une formule innocente en un sort destructeur. Un sorcier est doté d'un nom dit « moldu » puis d'un nom sorcier. Ce nom sorcier s'inscrit dans chacune des ces cellules. Connaître ce nom, c'est contrôler l'âme du sorcier. Ainsi, ce qui n'a pas de nom est dangereux, car incontrôlable. La question était alors comment nommer l'innommable ?

Dans mon travail nous savions qu'à l'instar du mot « infini », le mot « fantôme » dans ce monde ne décrivait rien. Un « esprit » n'en était pas exactement un et personnes ne pouvait réellement le nommer et donc encore moins le contrôler. Bien sur, certains s'essayeront à le décrire, ils vous diront qu'un fantôme est une âme errant entre deux mondes. Hélas la réalité est plus complexe. Ils ne sont rien à part les résidus d'une magie rare, des empreintes. Ils n'appartiennent à aucun monde. Ils sont là c'est tout.

Vous vous demanderez alors comment un fantôme s'empêchait de partir ? Empreinte magique, volonté, mort violente ou encore intensité des souvenirs ? Et moi je me demandais pourquoi mes parents n'avaient pas pu rester avec moi ? Et Sirius ? Et tous ces morts pendant la Grande Guerre ? A toutes ces questions nous n'avions que peu d'éléments de réponse.

Chaque chasseur bien que nous ne soyons que très peu nombreux (A vrai dire je n'en connaissais pour ainsi dire que trois et je suis parmi eux le seul entièrement « humain ») tenait un journal et y notait soigneusement les observations qu'ils faisait en mission. Ainsi grâce à ces notes, à nos ressentis personnels en leur présence et à la forme de leurs manifestations différents types d'esprits et parfois même de créatures noires parfaitement solide se distinguaient des autres. Esprits frappeurs, ectoplasmes ou encore lémures étaient classé comme esprit du fait de leur "non consistance physique". Les plus dangereux restaient ceux qui ont une forme solide tels que les goules, les liches, les succubes ou incubes… De ceux-là, très peu dans l'histoire de la chasse aux créatures noires avaient été vaincus. Cela s'explique aussi par leur existence très rare. Mais chez les sorciers le bruit courrait que récemment, des monstres venus des enfers foulaient les Terre d'Angleterre. Et moi je priais Merlin que ces rumeurs ne soient que des mots, des murmures insensés. Dans le cas contraire nos vies à tous étaient en danger et je risquai de beaucoup moins apprécier mon travail.

Je sortis de mes pensées brusquement et me ressaisis car présentement, dans le domaine Malefoy, je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais l'énergie que je ressentais était différente de celles déjà rencontrées. Elle était vicieuse et cruelle…

Je soufflai sur les longues mèches de cheveux ébène indomptées que le vent avait faite s'échouer devant mes yeux. De grands yeux verts émeraude hérités de ma mère d'après ce que tous me disaient. Un nouveau souffle m'échappa, un soupir résigné cette fois. Je me saisis de ma valise abandonnée au sol et enfonçait ma main libre dans une de mes poches jouant nerveusement avec mes clés puis avançai d'un pas rapide sur le chemin. J'avais l'impression troublante que les statues me suivaient des yeux. J'ignorai cette sensation dérangeante et continuai mon chemin sans me retourner. J'entendis un grincement puissant derrière moi et devinai que le portail se refermait sur moi. « Comme on dit _Alea jacta est_ » songeai-je avec une pointe d'ironie. J'étais à présent lié par un contrat magique au domaine Malefoy. Un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles et un picotement désagréable me forcèrent à m'arrêter. J'observai mon poignet où le picotement s'accentua jusqu'à que je vois apparaître un sceau magique. La preuve physique du contrat. J'avalai difficilement ma salive puis me forçai à continuer jusqu'à arriver devant les immenses portes du manoir. Avant même que je n'ai esquissé un geste pour frapper, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un minuscule elfe de maison.

- Harry Potter Monsieur, bienvenu au Manoir Malefoy, vous êtes attendu, déclara-t-il d'une voix aigue tout en s'inclinant. Si Monsieur Harry Potter veut bien me suivre…

Cette politesse excessive me mit mal à l'aise et je me frottai l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Je commençais à traîner ma valise à travers le hall somptueux que le petit elfe entreprenait de me faire traverser. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'il se retourna dans un cri, visiblement horrifié que je me charge de ma valise moi-même.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, non, non. Linky se charge de la valise de Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement ponctuant sa phrase de mouvements de panique désordonnés.

Je la regardai faire éberlué, je n'avais pas d'elfe chez moi et n'était plus vraiment habitué à leur accès d'hystérie ou même d'enthousiasme débordant. Je l'écoutais continuer sa litanie et se répandre en excuse de ne pas m'avoir prévenu d'un air distrait. J'observai ainsi à loisir le décor autour de moi. Tout n'était que somptuosité, c'en était presque aveuglant. Des portraits m'observaient curieusement depuis les murs, tous bordés de cadres finement décorés. Un carrelage étincelant s'étalait au sol, une cheminée de marbre perçait l'un des murs et au-dessus d'elle se dressait le blason des Malefoy. Un escalier imposant s'élevait jusqu'à un premier étage et un tapis rouge épousait parfaitement ses marches.

Soudain une personne s'avança vers les escaliers d'un pas vif et s'apprêtait à entreprendre la descente lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Je reconnus rapidement la personne qui me fixait, figée. Des cheveux blonds plus longs que dans mon souvenir, des yeux d'un gris orageux pleins de malice et de sarcasme, des lèvres fines si souvent plissées dans un éternel rictus narquois, des sourcils fins, un nez droit, une posture aristocratique. Draco Malefoy en personne. Nous nous dévisagions depuis plusieurs secondes déjà lorsqu'il décida enfin de bouger. Et au lieu de descendre, il remonta rapidement les quelques marches qu'il avait déjà descendues. Je n'entendis que la fin de la tirade de l'elfe toujours agité :

- …excuses, Monsieur, je vous conduis à mes maîtres de suite, Monsieur !

L'elfe avait déjà repris sa marche et j'arrachais mon regard de l'endroit où Malefoy se tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce face à face me laissait perplexe pas de réflexions sarcastiques, pas de regards noirs et hautains. Draco Malefoy avait-il aussi grandi ? Deux ans avaient passés depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, peut-être avait-il changé ?

Je suivis l'elfe sans vraiment y songer. L'elfe s'arrêta soudainement et repartit en trottant me laissant devant une porte en bois sombres d'où me parvinrent des bribes de conversations. Une conversation animée d'après ce que j'entendais…

- … N'est pas la question ! Bien sur que nous avions besoin de quelqu'un ! Pourquoi _lui_ ? Hurlai une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Malefoy Senior.

- Lucius il était _le seul_ disponible tu entends ? Andrew ! Par Merlin aide-moi à raisonner ce…cet espèce véracrasse ! répliqua une voix féminine que je n'identifiai pas.

Un son étranglé se fit entendre venant à n'en pas douter de Lord Malefoy. Un son sans doute inacceptable de la part d'une personne d'un statut social si élevé. Ah ils étaient beaux ces aristocrates…

- Lucius, ce débat est infertile, c'est fait, un point c'est tout. Fit une voix plus calme, sans doute celle du dénommé Andrew. Et Harmony a raison.

- Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenus ? Je suis le maître de ce manoir et j'exige…

- Non _tu_ n'exiges rien du tout ! Ce sont _nos_ vies, celles de _nos_ enfants ainsi que celles de _tous_ les invités présents qui sont menacées ! Explosa une autre voix féminine.

- Du calme Jude, ma chérie. Intervint une autre voix masculine. Je comprends le point de vue de Lucius bien que je ne l'approuve pas non plus.

- Nous avons agi pour le bien de tous, Lucius. Comprend-nous. Il est le plus qualifié pour faire cela bien que tu ne l'apprécies pas.

Je décidais que c'était le moment d'entrer avant de me faire tailler à nouveau par Lucius Malefoy. Je frappai trois coups légers à la porte. Un grommellement étouffé me parvint, je prie ça pour un signe d'invitation à entrer. J'ouvris lentement la porte et restai immobile sur le seuil, avec pas moins de dix-neuf paires d'yeux fixées sur moi. Je me sentis immédiatement mal à l'aise et passai distraitement une main dans mes cheveux. Des longues secondes passèrent et je sentais Malefoy tenter de me percer des trous partout dans le corps par la seule force de son regard. Certains semblaient tenter de chasser de leurs traits la colère qui les avaient, à n'en pas douter, animés quelques instants auparavant. Une femme à l'attitude droite avec une longue chevelure brune brisa le silence :

- Comme j'ai l'impression que ce _cher_ Lucius a oublié les bonnes manières (Les yeux de Malefoy me quittèrent quelques instants et allèrent très vite percer des trous ailleurs que sur moi) je vous souhaiterai de moi-même et au noms de _tous _ceux présents ici la bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy. Vous êtes ici pour deux mois avec nous alors autant prendre un bon départ ! Je suis Mellissandre d'Abancourt, épouse de Théophane d'Abancourt. Dernière famille de Sang pur de France.

Elle avait fini sa tirade d'un air enjoué, en inclinant sa tête légèrement dans un salut cordial que je lui rendis, un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres. Je plissai cependant les lèvres dans un rictus agacé à la mention du mot Sang Pur. Néanmoins je fis un effort et lui renvoyai son sourire. Je saluai son époux puis me présentai à mon tour en bonne et due forme bien que cela ne soit, à n'en pas douter, aussi inutile que d'essayer de décoincer M. Malefoy.

Mme D'Abancourt continua les présentations et j'enregistrai avec précaution chaque nom cité. Ainsi, il y' avait une famille Allemande, Aloïs et Alexander Van Cleef. Une famille Américaine, dont les représentant étaient Sean et Lily-Rose. Akihito et Megumi Maeda, japonais. Venaient ensuite des Sang pures de Grande-Bretagne : Armand et Hilda Ambrose, Hellen et Andrew Archer, Garett et Kiara Allen, Allan et Harmony McAlister puis Lysander et Jude Costigan.

Tous des Sang-purs descendant de familles puissantes. Néanmoins je constatai que la plupart étaient originaires de Grande-Bretagne. Après tout n'était-ce pas l'Angleterre qui avait vu naître les plus grands Mages Noirs de tous les temps ?

Je les observai attentivement, certains affichaient un sourire calme, d'autre une sorte de masque typique des familles Sang-purs. Le monde des apparences était une habitude pour eux et rien ne les trahissait à part le fait que leurs sentiments bouillonnaient si fort en eux que ma magie, sensiblement développée depuis la Grande Guerre, les perçus extraordinairement fort. J'accusai le coup sans laisser la sensation d'oppression qui m'avait saisie s'afficher dans mon attitude. Car à travers ces masques et ces sourires, je sentais un profond sentiment d'inquiétude grandissante, étouffé de la même manière que des larmes que l'on refoule tout au fond de nous. Et cette inquiétude semblait s'amplifier tandis que tous semblaient me jauger du regard.

Je me ressaisis marmonnant intérieurement contre les "foutus Sang Purs aux auras trop puissantes". Je contrôlai chaque trait de mon visage du mieux que je pus et me composais un sourire doux et un regard sérieux et professionnel comme me l'avait enseigné Rémus.

- Très bien, lançai-je d'un ton désinvolte en fourrant glissant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

Chacun me fixait attentivement, et je me rendis compte que le silence avait été trop long.

- A présent j'aimerais que l'on m'explique de manière _très_ claire ce qu'il se passe dans ce manoir qui puisse à ce point effrayer des familles d'une puissance magique supérieure telle que vous, continuai-je d'un ton mortellement sérieux tandis que je ne pouvais empêcher une lueur ironique de danser dans mes yeux.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Y'a t-il beaucoup de fautes gênantes ? Je continue ou pas ? Toutes les remarques même négatives sont les bienvenues du moment qu'elles sont constructives !=) Pensez à laisser une review ! 8)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment motivant ! Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je posterai, cela dépend de la charge de devoir qui est assez puissante en ce moment -_-

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre II

_« Les fantômes existent. _

_Ce sont les parasites de notre mémoire. _

_Ils viennent tantôt du monde, _

_Tantôt du plus profond de notre être. _

_Qui peut les conjurer ? »_

_Andrée Maillet_

_- A présent j'aimerais que l'on m'explique de manière très claire ce qu'il se passe dans ce manoir qui puisse à ce point effrayer des familles d'une puissance magique supérieure telle que vous, continuai-je d'un ton mortellement sérieux tandis que je ne pouvais empêcher une lueur ironique de danser dans mes yeux..._

Je sentis l'inquiétude que j'avais déjà perçue toute à l'heure refaire surface brusquement tel un monstre tapi dans l'ombre qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour ressurgir.

Même Malefoy Senior cessa de me fusiller du regard et je jurerai avoir vu un éclat de panique passer dans ses yeux métalliques. La dénommée Harmony se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Elle était la seule à manifester une preuve extérieur de ce qui se bouillonnait en chacun d'entre eux. Je dirigeai mon regard vers elle et la fixai avec insistance sans paraître trop irrespectueux néanmoins. Je savais que ce serait elle qui craquerait la première et prendrai la parole. Et j'avais raison. Elle se décida à parler au bout de quelques secondes.

- Vous avez, j'imagine, déjà une assez bonne idée de ce pourquoi nous avons fait appelle à vous en vu de votre…travail pour le moins peu répandu, n'est pas Monsieur Potter ?

Hum… Je sentais que cette explication serait plus longue que prévu. Ah, comme ils les aimaientt leur fuite et détours adorés ! Je fis une moue dédaigneuse et haussai un sourcil ironique, après tout je connaissais encore mon boulot…

- Approximative certes, mais oui, une assez bonne idée, lançai-je néanmoins retenant mes sarcasmes et ordonnant à mon cerveau de rattraper ma bouche avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sans autorisation…

- Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous donner tous les éléments. Je tiens à ce que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main, afin d'être certain de réussir.

Il y'avait un souffle de menace dans sa voix et je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle avait peur je le sentais. J'acquiesçai légèrement.

- Dans ce cas je commencerai par vous indiquer que votre présence ici est exceptionnelle et peu désirée par certain (elle lança un regard appuyé à Lucius qui lui envoya un regard noir en retour) du à ce qui s'organise en ce moment même au sein du manoir, reprit-elle d'une voix clame. Monsieur Lupin a du vous en parler…

- En effet mais sans beaucoup de détails au vu du message quelque peu ...expéditif que vous lui avez fait parvenir…répondis-je d'une voix douce.

- Bien, dans ce cas vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un contrat vous a lié à ce manoir à l'instant même ou vous avez pénétré le domaine Malefoy. Car tous les cinquante ans, les familles de Sang Purs venues du monde entier se réunissent ici même pendant deux mois. Et cette réunion est d'une importance capitale. Elle nous permet de renouveler les alliances perdues, de perpétuer les différentes branches de magies pratiquées. Sans ces liens indestructibles, beaucoup de famille en élimineraient d'autre. La méfiance et la quête du pouvoir nous corromprait. Ce qu'ont fait nos parents il y'a cinquante ans pour nous, nous le répétons en ce jour afin d'assurer la sécurité de nos propres enfants. Alors je vous pris, Monsieur Potter de comprendre l'aspect indispensable de cet événement.

Ce point semblait lui tenir à cœur. Et en effet je comprenais pourquoi. La quête du pouvoir… Un idéal tellement…Sang Pur ! Normal que les familles se méfient des autres et je ne tenais pas à être réquisitionner pour aider à vaincre un nouveau mage noir…Ou pire une famille entière de mages noirs ! Alors, oui je comprenais parfaitement. Seulement, j'étais curieux de savoir de quoi exactement je devais absolument sauver cette réunion exceptionnelle. Elle dû lire la question muette sur mon visage car elle continua :

- Dans ce manoir, plus d'une centaine de personnes sont présentes et aucun d'eux ne peut partir car tous sont liés au manoir. Quitter le domaine reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Elle s'interrompit et sembla chercher du soutien dans les yeux de son époux, Alan McAlister si mes souvenirs ne me trompaient pas.

- Bien, et pourquoi l'un de ces invités souhaiterait quitter ce manoir ? interrogeai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Un énième silence épais s'installa et je sus que l'on rentrait dans le vif du sujet, celui qu'ils craignaient depuis le début d'aborder.

- C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui pourrait affoler plus d'une centaine de Sang Purs ? ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter sarcastiquement en leur offrant un sourire innocent.

J'entendis Lucius grogner sur ma droite et sans même le voir, je savais qu'il me fusillait du regard. Je venais de marcher sur le reste de sa dignité qui l'avait, d'après la dispute de tout à l'heure, empêchée de faire appel de lui-même à mes services. Et j'étais très fier de moi. Je retins un ricanement et reportai toute mon attention sur chacune des personnes présentes. Harmony reprit d'une voix plus hésitante :

- Toutes sortes d'événements étranges se sont produits depuis leur arrivée il y'a une semaine. Tout d'abord des bruits de pas dans des pièces vides. Des pleurs, puis des cris… des cris atroces, elle trembla et son époux posa sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Avez-vous vérifié que ce n'était pas l'oeuvre d'un épouvantard ou encore une mauvaise blague ? demandai-je bien que je sache que cela était peu probable, mais c'était l'une des questions élémentaires.

- Bien sur que oui ! Nous prenez-vous pour des idiots de moldus incapables de détecter la moindre trace magique ? cracha violemment Lucius qui semblait hautement insulté par ma question. Votre statut de Sauveur ne vous donne…

- … La ferme Lucius ! hurla une des femmes que j'identifiai comme étant Jude Costigan, coupant Malefoy en plein élan. Je t'interdis de, ne serais-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche une seule fois de plus, si c'est pour répandre ton venin !

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Jude et Lucius s'affrontèrent du regard. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et à ma grande surprise Lucius se renfrogna. Il se laissa tomber dans un siège et se pinça l'arrête du nez avec ses longs doigts pales. Il poussa un profond soupir et fit un vague signe de la main en direction des autres leur indiquant de continuer. Je regardai abasourdi le Grand Lucius Malefoy s'incliner devant l'autorité d'une tiers personne. Note à moi-même : marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche.

La dénommée Jude sembla alors prendre le relais et pris la parole. Sa voix était redevenue douce.

- Nous avons en effet vérifié chacune des possibilités et les plus compétents d'entre nous n'ont trouvés aucun résidu de magie, ni de traces d'une quelconque créature magique pouvant agir ainsi. Et ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, chacun des enfants est passé sous veritaserum puis sous oubliettes…

- Sous veritaserum ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Sur leurs propres enfants ? Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'était pas vraiment légale et pouvait être vu comme de la maltraitance...

…

Haha, j'avais oublié. J'étais chez des Sang- purs. La notion d'illégalité ne devait pas être la même.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous devions savoir, monsieur Potter. Nos enfants ne sont parfois pas des plus calmes…dit-elle d'une voix dure où je pouvais déceler un soupçon de lassitude.

Je soupirai. Après tout cela ne me concernait en rien, j'étais ici pour d'autres raisons.

- Autres événements perturbants ? demandai-je, changeant de sujet.

- Beaucoup de fluctuations dans les ondes magiques, le manoir semble nous refuser l'accès à certaines parties du château comme si…comme s'il souhaitait nous protéger de quelque chose, souffla-t-elle.

- Je vois et personne n'a vu une apparition…physique jusque là ? Dis-je lentement, tout en réfléchissant à tout allure. Des événements semblables se sont-ils produits auparavant ?

- Non, aucune apparition, juste des présences parfois oppressantes. Pour ce qui est d'événements antérieurs similaires, je n'en sais rien. S'il y'en a eu, nous ne sommes pas au courant, n'est- ce pas Lucius ?

Ce dernier se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête accompagné d'un grognement mais ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en un pli mécontent mais se désintéressa bien vite de lui et revint sur moi.

- Nous avons sécurisé chaque pièce au maximum, pas moins de dix sorts par chambre…commença-t-elle.

- Excusez-moi Madame, la coupai-je. Mais si comme vous l'avez senti, la présence est bien spectrale, tout du moins les événements le laissent penser, alors aucune de vos protections ne sera efficace. Ces fluctuations dans les ondes magiques, un spectre peut les contrôler à sa guise.

Ce que je ne précisai pas à ce moment là était que ces fluctuations étaient le fait le plus inquiétant. Car les spectres peuvent en effet les contrôler, mais seuls ceux qui ont une puissance nécessaire. Et la puissance nécessaire pour agir dessus dans un manoir rempli de sorciers puissants est très élevée. C'est pourquoi ce n'était encore que des fluctuations, s'ils avaient été moins nombreux cela aurait été, à n'en pas douter, une coupure nette de toute magie. Le pire étant sans doute que de toute manière la magie n'avait aucun effet sur les esprits quel qu'ils soient. Enfin pas _cette magie_ là en tout cas.

Tous me fixaient avec inquiétude. Et je comprenais pourquoi. Car s'ils avaient fait appel à moi, c'était qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne viendrait pas à bout seul de cette menace à cause desdites fluctuations. Mais ce qu'ils n'imaginaient sans doute pas, c'était qu'ils étaient sans défense. Complètement sans défense. J'étais la seule barrière entre eux et la chose. J'imagine que ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement réjouissant.

- Bien …! m'exclamai-je soudain en joignant mes deux mains, coupant court à leurs sombres pensées. Autre chose ?

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, dont son époux, semblèrent l'en dissuader du regard. Je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué. C'était étrange, que semblaient-ils vouloir cacher ? L'agacement menaça de me submerger. Pensaient-ils vraiment que je ne les avais pas remarqué ?

- Non, il me semble que c'est tout pour le moment. Un elfe a déjà transporté vos bagages jusqu'à votre chambre, déclara-t-elle. Les invités ne sont pas encore prévenus de votre présence mais cela ne saurait tarder. Installez-vous à votre aise, vous êtes ici pour quelques semaines encore… Vous avez accès libre à chacune des pièces du château.

Lucius sembla sur le point de protester mais Jude l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue sec et repris.

- Soyez certain que personne ici ne s'en prendra à vous, vous êtes sous ma protection a partir de maintenant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lucius et tendit une main autoritaire vers lui.

- La carte je te pris, mon cher cousin ! lança-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Cousins ? Cela expliquait ans doute le fait qu'elle s'adresse à lui de façon familière et qu'en plus il lui obéisse. Et après tout, les Sang Purs n'avaient pas tous un peu de sang en commun grâce à tous les mariages ? Il me semblait que par exemple, les Weasley étaient des cousins au je-ne-sais-plus-combien-de-degrés des Blacks...

Lucius fixa la main d'un air hargneux puis consentit à fouiller une poche intérieur de sa robe de sorcier. Il en sortit un vieux parchemin qu'il tendit à la femme.

- Merci bien ! lui lança-t-elle en s'en emparant.

- Mais de rien, chère cousine, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Mais je persiste à dire qu'une telle carte n'a rien à faire entre ses mains… Une carte traditionnelle aurait pu faire l'affaire…

- Sûrement pas, elle lui sera très utile j'en suis sure, c'est la plus détaillée ! De plus, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je m'en étais en effet aperçu, il semble que tout le monde prenne des décisions sans même concerter le maître du manoir en ce moment, persifla-t-il, les yeux brillants de colère.

Il se leva prestement et sa robe claqua derrière lui lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Plusieurs personnes soupirèrent d'un air las.

- Mais quelle tête de mule ! lâcha Jude en secouant la tête. Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui Monsieur Potter, il est juste un peu contrarié, ça lui passera.

Elle s'avança et me tendit le parchemin. Je le dépliai curieux et je découvris une carte animée presque semblable à celle des maraudeurs. Cela me fit sourire et je continuai à la déplier. Je remarquai vite que, contrairement à celle des maraudeurs elle n'indiquait pas le nom de la personne qui se déplaçait mais sa puissance magique. Plus l'empreinte de pas était noire, plus la personne était un sorcier de niveau élevé. Mais bon sang pourquoi noir ? Mon sourire s'élargit cependant à mesure que je l'observai, en effet elle me servirait. La carte était extrêmement précise, chaque pli dévoilait une nouvelle aile du château… Autant dire que le Manoir était immense. Je repérai rapidement la bibliothèque principale et mémorisait le chemin. Ce serait ma première destination. Peut-être y trouverai-je des traces d'évènements similaires, qu'un ancien aurait laissé…

Je la repliai ensuite puis quittai la pièce après un dernier salut cordial. L'entrevue c'était mieux déroulée que je l'avais prévu. Je vis à travers une des fenêtres que la nuit était tombée. L'elfe que j'avais déjà rencontré tout à l'heure me conduit jusqu'à ma chambre et me laissa devant la porte.

J'ouvris et ce que je vis me laissa stupéfait. Ce n'était pas une chambre par Merlin ! La pièce à elle seule faisait la taille de mon appartement entier ! Une suite princière, voilà à quoi ça me faisait pensé ! Mais bon, cela devait être quelque chose d'habituel pour eux de vivre dans un tel luxe.

- Par merlin, soufflai-je ahuri, en me déplaçant dans la pièce en tournant sur moi-même pour admirer la chambre dans son intégralité.

L'ensemble était simple mais de très bon goût. Un lit à baldaquin trônait contre un mur au fond de la pièce et dieu merci, les draps n'étaient pas verts ! Une fenêtre immense donnait sur un balcon ou le lierre venait s'accrocher à la barrière. Des étagères en bois brillants avaient été placées un peu partout dans la pièce. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapi blanc duveteux.

Je parcourais la chambre du regard et me dirigeai vers une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain… Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une salle de bain. A vrai dire c'était plutôt un bassin avec autant de robinet que celui de la salle des préfets de Poudlard. Je me permis un petit soupir nostalgique en pensant à l'épreuve de l'œuf et à mes années à Poudlard en général…

Je refermai la porte et en ouvrit d'autres. Je découvris les toilettes, un dressing qui ne me servirait pas (comme si j'avais ramené des tonnes de fringues et accessoires…) et un petit salon qui faisait aussi office de bureau.

A la réflexion, je pense que vivre deux mois ici serait vraiment possible ! Possible mais ans doute peu paisible…

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit moelleux et fermai les yeux. C'était indéniable, quelque chose de dangereux était présent dans ce Manoir. Oui mais quoi ? Je réfléchissais en silence. Les lémures étaient capables de ce genre de phénomènes parfois. Mais souvent il s'agissait d'esprits de personnes violemment arrachées à la vie et leur présence n'était pas menaçante.

Bien sur il en existait une autre catégorie... Plus rare certes mais les écrits étaient formels. Il s'agissait d'esprits encore liés à ce monde par un désir de vengeance ou par des désirs meurtrier. Ils arrivaient même parfois à prendre possession d'un corps afin de lui souffler ses folies meurtrières. Si tel était le cas ici, ce serait un désastre. Je ne connaissais pas encore bien la portée de _ma magie_ sur ce genre de spectres.

Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis le sommeil alourdir mes paupières jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les ouvrir et que je m'endorme sans même avoir dîné.

A Suivre…

* * *

><p>Ok je vous l'accorde il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre (je creuse ma propre tombe…—') Disons qu'il est dans la continuité du chapitre 1 et qu'il est nécessaire afin de planter le décor ^^<p>

Pour la suite je compte alterner POV Harry ou Draco et du récit à la troisième personne, je ne sais pas trop encore. J'écris vraiment selon l'inspiration et j'espère juste ne pas être incohérente ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'ai fait exprès de ne pas annoncer de rythme de publication sachant que ma vie allait être assez mouvementées (BAC, vacances, vie…xD) et je crois que j'ai bien fait….

Ensuite un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pensé à me laisser une petite review ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir =)

Voilà ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise :D

**Chapitre 3**

_"La nuit est propice à la réflexion, au silence, à la peur aussi. C'est dans l'obscurité qu'on dort, qu'on se tait, qu'on voit les fantômes." Simone Piuze._

Draco ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. Saleté de lumière trop vive ! Il grogna et s'enroula davantage dans son drap. Tout en marmonnant, il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller dans le but apparent de se rendormir suite à un semi réveil trop violent…

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre du balcon venaient lui chatouiller la nuque dans un fourmillement agréable. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc semblaient habités de leur propre lumière tant ils rayonnaient.

Un soupir de bien être lui échappa. Tout du moins commença à lui échapper car celui-ci finit en cri étranglé de stupeur. Une chose lourde venait en effet de lui atterrir violemment sur le dos, lui bloquant la respiration et achevant de le réveiller.

- Que celui qui m'a réveillé craigne pour sa vie, marmonna-t-il d'une voix traînante qui aurait sans doute parue menaçante s'il n'avait pas eu la tête écrasée dans son oreiller…

Il se tortilla pour essayer de s'échapper mais la chose en question prit la parole :

- Par Merlin ! Dire que de telles menaces sortent de la bouche d'une si belle créature ! Je suis abattu, outré, choqué, blessé…

Des intonations ironiques, un ton faussement théâtral, une capacité hors norme à faire des monologues et à débiter des choses plus idiotes les une que les autres… Ca ne pouvait être que…

- Soen… Petite merde… ! Grinça Draco.

- …froissé, heurté, révolté, scandalisé…Continuai l'autre, imperturbable, la main sur le cœur dans un geste mélodramatique.

Draco releva la tête tant bien que mal et parvint à se tortiller afin d'être plus ou moins face à son attaquant. Pendant que l'autre poursuivait sa logorrhée, il tendit sa main vers la table de chevet et attrapa du bout des doigts sa baguette. Haha cet imbécile allait payer !

- Soen ? Appela-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le jeune homme brun assis sur lui, lui offrit un regard narquois.

- Oui, mon canard en sucre ? répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire étincelant d'innocence.

Draco le regardai droit dans les yeux et lui rendit son sourire.

- Cours.

Il pointa brusquement sa baguette sur Soen. Celui-ci roula jusqu'au sol évitant ainsi habilement le premier sort d'une volée d'autres qu'il lui envoya. Il trébucha sur une chaussure de Draco qui errait là, hurla sur une soi-disant atteinte à la bonne santé de ses « merveilleux cheveux d'une douceur irrésistible qui résulte d'un entretien soigneux » lorsque un sort qui lui frôla la tête fit brûler quelques mèches. Puis il s'enfuit en riant aux éclats de la chambre dans une sorte de danse en crabe tout en agitant les bras en l'air.

…Brrr… Rien que d'imaginer qu'il avait un peu du même sang que lui…

Draco bondit du lit et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Il pesta contre le pan de drap qui s'était enroulé autour de son pied. Puis, après avoir copieusement insulté sa literie, se rua hors de sa chambre. Il entendait encore l'abruti qui lui servait de cousin rire comme un maniaque tout en fuyant dans le couloir. Dire que cette chose qu'on osait appeler « membre de sa famille » avait 21 ans…

Il fonça à sa suite et… se cogna violemment contre quelqu'un qu'il n'identifia pas tout de suite.

Le choc les avait fait tomber tous les deux et Draco se releva en grognant de douleur. Il leva rapidement la tête et adressa un sourire d'excuse à la personne. Il lâcha un vague « Excusez-moi » et repartit en courant… Puis s'arrêta aussi sec. Son cerveau analysait enfin ce que ses yeux venaient de voir. Il resta planté là, droit comme un piquet au milieu du couloir en plein débat intérieur. « Mais nan mon pauvre Draco ! Ce n'est pas Potter que tu viens de percuter dans le couloir de ta maison ! Bien sur que non ! C'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble évidemment. Il avait seulement les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux noirs et la même cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Oui, oui c'est ça c'est juste quelqu'un qui… Attend voir ! La même cicatrice ! »

Ce n'est qu'après cette brillante réflexion que Draco se décida à tourner lentement, très lentement vers la personne toujours par terre dans le couloir au milieu d'une demi-douzaine de livres.

- Potter ? lança-t-il d'une voix froide et la question sonnait plus comme un constat.

Ledit Potter sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers le blond qui l'avait appelé. Une légère rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues mais s'estompa dès que ses yeux croisèrent ce regard gris orage. Seul l'amusement et une pointe d'étonnement brillaient dans ses pupilles vertes.

**POV Harry**

Je m'étais levé tôt ce matin là. J'avais été surpris de m'endormir si vite le soir précédent. Pourtant, j'avais passé une nuit sans rêves et très peu reposante. A mon réveil, un déjeuner copieux avait été posé sur ma table de chevet. Je l'engouffrai sans mal, mon estomac étant bien conscient d'avoir loupé le repas de la veille.

Je filai directement dans la salle de bain où je me prélassai une demi-heure dans le bassin d'eau bouillante m'amusant un moment avec les robinets. Les muscles détendus, je me séchai rapidement, attrapai quelques vêtements et fourrai la carte du manoir dans une poche de mon pantalon après l'avoir réduite.

Je sortis de ma chambre et pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Je mis un certain temps à la retrouver dans ce dédalle de couloir et dû même user de la carte.

Enfin, j'arrivai devant une double porte, j'ouvris l'un des battants et me retrouvai dans une pièce qui aurait ravie Hermione. Une pièce immenseDes et des étagères à perte de vue. Des livres voletaient dans un bruissement de page léger à travers la pièce et semblaient se chuchoter des choses. J'avançai de quelques pas et avisai une table de travail dans un coin qui me servirait sans doute. Je respirai un grand coup et m'engouffrai au milieu de cette montagne faramineuse de livres.

Mes recherches ne m'occupèrent pas moins de trois heures avant que je ne rende les armes, au moins pour aujourd'hui. J'avais décidé d'emporter les quelques livres sur l'histoire du Manoir ou encore sur l'histoire des Malefoy même si je doutais sincèrement de trouver quelque chose dedans…C'était cependant la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour le moment.

Je m'enfonçai dans ma chaise et étirai mes bras vers l'arrière afin de décontracter mes muscles lorsque j'entendis des cris et des voix qui me parvenaient depuis la pièce d'à côté. Je sentis mon corps se tendre, et mes sens devenir plus fins. Mon entraînement n'avait pas été vain. Rémus aurait été enchanté de le constater. Cependant ces éclats de voix ne ressemblaient pas à des appels aux secours, aussi je me détendais rapidement.

Je récupérai mes livres et curieux, je sortis de la bibliothèque. Je vis un jeune homme brun passer à toute vitesse devant moi en riant comme un dément.

Je le regardai passer les yeux ronds puis secouai la tête. J'avais atterri dans une asile ou quoi ?

Je me décidai à retourner à ma chambre. Mais à peine avais-je fais un pas en plus hors de la salle que quelqu'un me percutait violemment. Le choc me fit tomber et les livres se répandirent un peu partout autour de moi. Je relevai la tête et j'allai commencer à râler sur la personne qui m'avait bousculée lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait…

Draco Malefoy se frottait le bas du dos un mètre devant moi en grognant de douleur. Je stoppai net mes gestes et écarquillai les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur lui ?

Il se releva brusquement et me regarda sans vraiment me voir. Il s'excusa rapidement et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant en signe d'excuse puis partit à son tour en courant dans le couloir.

Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Malefoy ? Sourire ? Ces deux mots ne semblaient pas aller ensemble. Et pourtant Malefoy avait souri. Non, Malefoy m'avait souri. A moi. Sans doute ne m'avait-il pas reconnu. Néanmoins je restai là, par terre, à repenser à son sourire. Je me mis à penser qu'il devrait sourire plus souvent, ça lui allait bien… Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de penser ? Je devais être vraiment fatigué.

Je sortis de mes pensées et me rendit compte que les bruits de course avaient cessé. Je l'entendais revenir lentement vers moi.

- Potter ? m'interpella une voix glaciale.

Et cette voix je l'avais entendue pendant sept ans. J'avais haïe cette voix si rauque et pourtant si froide pendant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Je me tournai lentement et le trouvai là, à quelques mètres de moi, me dévisageant. Je connaissais ses expressions pour les avoirs observées lors de nos joutes verbales et je jurerai qu'il avait l'air très surpris de me voir là. Pourtant, il avait semblé me reconnaître le soir de mon arrivée… Etrange.

Je m'aperçus qu'hier soir je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui tombaient en mèches éparses sur sa nuque. Il semblait cependant s'être musclé depuis notre septième année, tout en gardant sa silhouette svelte. Son visage avait définitivement abandonné les courbes rondes de l'adolescence devenues plus fermes et droites. Ces yeux gris étaient moins durs qu'auparavant. Il était également plus petit que moi et cette pensée me fit sourire.

Je remarquai qu'il était pieds nus et que ses cheveux étaient bien trop décoiffés pour qu'il les ait volontairement laissés ainsi en désordre. A mon humble avis, Monseigneur Malefoy Junior venait de se lever.

- Oui ? répondis-je laissant une pointe d'amusement percer dans ma voix par réflexe, juste pour l'énerver. On ne se débarrasse pas si aisément des vieilles habitudes.

- Que fais-tu là ? interrogea-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Je sentis une conscience effleurer la mienne. Aussitôt je dressai mes défenses. Cet idiot osait user de la Légilimencie sur moi. Je n'eus même pas besoin de le repousser, il se rétracta de lui-même comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de moi de cette manière. Je lui offris un sourire rayonnant mais lorsque je pris la parole ma voix était sans doute aussi glaciale que la sienne.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que c'était mal de s'immiscer dans un esprit sans permission ?

- Non.

Je l'observai en silence, tentant de cacher mon étonnement. Pas d'éclats de voix seulement un sourire ironique.

- Que fais-tu là ? répéta-t-il et sa voix me sortit de ma stupeur.

- Ah ! Ca c'est une longue histoire… Mais je n'ai pas très envie de te la raconter.

Il me lança un regard noir que j'ignorai royalement. Je me remis vivement sur pied et ramassai les livres. Je vis ses yeux s'attarder sur l'un des livres concernant la lignée Malefoy. Il darda sur moi un regard méfiant et avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche je me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers une bifurcation proche. Mes enjambées se transformèrent en course et c'est en haletant que j'arrivai dans ma chambre et que je m'effondrai sur mon lit.

Je reprenais lentement ma respiration. Mon cœur mis plus de temps à se réguler.

Je me laissai rouler sur le côté, observant le ciel à travers la porte vitrée du balcon. Je laissai les rayons du soleil baigner mon visage, souriant à leur contact sur ma peau.

Je repensai à cette entrevue. Il avait l'air si étonné de me voir que je me demandais s'il m'avait réellement reconnu hier… Mes pensées dévièrent sur ce sourire. Un sourire en coin, avec une fossette, un sourire d'enfant qui s'excuse d'avoir fait une bêtise. Une expression angélique sur le visage d'un démon.

Et c'est sur cette réflexion que je m'assoupis.

Et à ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore jusqu'à quel point ce sourire m'avait bouleversé.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que je me réveillai. Une odeur de cuisine flottai dans la chambre en me tournant sur le côté je découvris qu'un elfe m'avait apporter un plateau repas. Je l'engouffrai avec appétit puis me rallongeai les bras croisés sous ma tête.

Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas plus avancé dans l'enquête par des quelconque recherches.

La première chose nécessaire était de fouiner dans la bibliothèque, cet objectif était à peu près rempli. La deuxième chose était de vérifier chaque pièce les unes après les autres. Chose impossible ou du moins trop longue dans ce manoir. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que la chose se manifeste. Tenter quelque chose avec ma magie était bien trop risqué pour moi et pour les résidents du manoir…

En arrivant, j'avais pris le soin de masquer ma _magie_, avec un peu de chance le spectre ne m'avait pas encore senti…Et tant qu'il ne savait pas, je gardai l'avantage de la surprise.

C'était rageant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le moment. Pourtant, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je savais intuitivement que mon inactivité ne durerait sans doute pas…Cette sensation oppressante qui m'avait saisie à mon arrivée ne m'avait pas quitté, et l'inquiétude qui planait sur le manoir me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je me remis sur mes jambes. Car même si je ne pouvais pas tout explorer, je pouvais au moins commencer à visiter la demeure ! Je ne restai ainsi pas là sans rien faire. J'attrapai ma cape d'invisibilité car malgré la protection promise par Mme Costigan, je préférai ne pas trop être vu.

Je sortis la carte afin de savoir où j'allais. Je me mis à errer dans les couloirs du Manoir les sens en alerte à la recherche du moindre signe qui pourrait m'avertir d'une présence non humaine.

Au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses je me décidai à laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui.

Soudain alors que j'atteignais enfin le couloir qui menait à ma chambre, un bruit d'explosion retentit et une porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le battant s'écrasa avec force sur le mur et un jeune homme brun sortit en courant de la pièce d'où s'échappait des fumées suspectes…

- Non mais t'es malade ! Beugla-t-il les en toussant et en essayant de chasser la fumée qui dansait devant ses yeux. Espèce de véracrasse lobotomisé ! Owen tu aurais pu me tuer ! Moi ! Ton frère adoré !

Le brun ne semblait pas encore m'avoir repéré mais je n'avais pas le temps de me dissimuler sous ma cape. Un ricanement s'échappa de la pièce.

- C'était peut être bien le but…

Le brun émit un hoquet outré. Il se précipita à nouveau à l'intérieur.

Un bruit de chute se fit entendre dans la salle suivie d'un « Aïe » lui-même suivi d'un chapelet de juron. La porte se referma me laissant abasourdi dans le couloir.

Ok…Allo ?

Par Merlin, mais où est-ce que j'avais atterri ? Le jeune homme brun ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui qui était passé ce matin en courant dans le couloir. Mais avant que je ne puisse réfléchir plus, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. Le brun passa la tête dans l'encadrement, regarda à droite puis à gauche et m'avisa enfin.

- Aha ! s'exclama-t-il victorieux en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi. Je savais bien que j'avais vu quelqu'un ! Enfin ! Une personne pourra témoigner des affronts que je subis sans arrêt, du peu d'amour que l'on me donne et surtout de cette tentative de meurtre sur ma personne, mais aussi…

Je le regardai continuer son discours, les yeux ronds ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait tant son débit était rapide. Je m'apprêtai à l'interrompre mais avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, un autre garçon aux cheveux châtains sortit de la chambre en poussant un soupir excédé et lui enfonça brusquement son coude dans les côtes. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de l'arrêter immédiatement. Il se mordit la lèvre et geint de douleur. Puis tourna des yeux larmoyants vers l'autre qui lui renvoya un sourire narquois. Après avoir passer deux minutes à s'affronter du regard, les deux se tournèrent vers moi. Leur ressemblance me frappa et je déduisais rapidement qu'ils devaient être frères ils avaient tous les deux des yeux noisette ainsi que le même nez légèrement retroussé. La seule différence notable était leurs couleurs de cheveux respectives. Et peut être leurs âges respectifs le brun semblait plus âgé…

L'un deux s'apprêtait à s'adresser a moi mais une autre porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je me figeai immédiatement en reconnaissant la personne qui sortait de la pièce et avançait vers eux. Décidemment je jouais de malchance croiser Malefoy deux fois en une journée…

Il ne parut pas me remarquer et avisa directement les deux frères puis les fumées qui se dégageaient encore de la chambre. Tandis que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, il plissa les yeux l'air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? interrogea-t-il lentement laissant des accents menaçants animer sa voix. Et toi Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mais avant même que l'un de nous n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une petite tornade blonde jaillit du couloir en poussant ce qui semblait être des hurlements de joie assez aigues… Elle fonça droit sur Draco et s'accrocha à lui comme une sangsue. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les deux autres filer rapidement dans leur chambre et le cliquetis de la serrure ainsi que tous ceux qui suivirent indiquaient clairement que personne ne pourrait ouvrir cette porte…

- Dis Draco, tu me fais jouer à Saute Princesse ? Interrogea la petite fille blonde ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'espoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, la scène étant assez inattendue. Malefoy, l'aristocrate droit et fier harcelé par une petite fille de cinq ans maximum qui lui demandait de jouer avec elle. Je réfrénais l'envie de me pincer afin de vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve particulièrement improbable.

- Un problème Potter ? Le couloir doit beaucoup te plaire pour que tu y restes planté, prononça-t-il, dardant son regard gris glacial sur moi.

Je soupirai, m'incitant au calme. Je le fixai à mon tour et nous nous affrontâmes du regard comme si deux ans depuis notre sortie de Poudlard ne s'étaient pas écoulés. Comme si jamais ces querelles n'avaient cessé. Comme si nous étions encore des gosses.

Ce que je vis passer dans son regard me renvoya à mes souvenirs de ces joutes verbales que nous provoquions continuellement. A l'époque, notre rivalité était célèbre à Poudlard. Je me souviens même que lors de ma septième année, elles étaient devenues plus violentes encore. En partant de simples piques nous en venions parfois aux sorts dangereux.

Mes responsabilités de Survivant me pesaient. Le choix du camp à suivre le déchirait. J'avais su quelques mois avant la Grande Bataille que les Malefoys s'étaient joint à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils nous donnèrent de nombreuses informations tout en restant d'une froideur extrême et en contact restreint.

Je ne fis pas l'effort de les accepter et je ne les croisai presque jamais. Ils ne m'aimaient pas et c'était réciproque. Je crois que j'avais toujours eu du mal avec le fait qu'ils aient un jour été Mangemort.

Rémus m'avait alors fait un sermon sur mon étroitesse d'esprit et sur le fait que Severus Snape en avait été un également et que, malgré tout, il avait su gagner mon respect. Et il avait raison. Je n'étais qu'un foutu gamin immature, incapable de pardonner. Il était beau le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Je me détachai de mes réflexions et me rendit compte que nous nous fixions encore. L'éclat d'animosité dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparu. Je rompis alors le contact visuel et regagnai tranquillement ma chambre. J'entendis la fillette recommencer à babiller. Et dans mon dos je pouvais sentir les yeux de Malefoy me découper en morceau.

**23h45 Chambre de Harry.**

Je sortis de la salle de bain une simple serviette accrochée à ma taille. Une autre me servait à essuyer mes cheveux humides. Je laissai les longues mèches en bataille telles qu'elles. Le combat contre mes cheveux rebelles était perdu d'avance. Cela dit, les laisser pousser m'avait permis d'en reprendre légèrement le contrôle et il m'arrivait de les attacher en catogan.

Je m'assis sur le lit moelleux en poussant un soupir de bien être.

Je laissai ma _magie_ gambader dans la pièce faisant toutefois attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas repérable. Des petites sphères veloutées se mirent à tourbillonner et voleter autour de moi. Leurs murmures me détendirent immédiatement. Les voix cristallines me soufflaient des mots apaisants. Un élan de tendresse saisit mon cœur. J'adorai les voir, les écouter. Je levai la main pour en toucher une. Le contact la fit frémir et elle se divisa. D'un mouvement souple du poignet j'en fis tourner une autour de ma main, m'émerveillant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Je lui chuchotai des compliments et la brise légère qui s'en échappait me chatouillait la joue.

- Oui ma belle, je sais que ça faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas sortie…murmurai-je en souriant.

D'autres murmures joyeux me répondirent.

Soudain, un léger tremblement secoua le manoir. Je me redressai soudain, les sphères s'évaporant laissant juste une brume soyeuse dans la pièce. C'était une de ces fluctuations dont les Sang Purs m'avaient parlé. Les ondes magiques avaient été temporairement coupées. Je plissai les yeux afin de me concentrer puis les fermai complètement. La présence noire était là, plus oppressante. Et elle se déplaçait librement dans le manoir en ce moment même. L'apaisement que je ressentais s'évapora plus vite que la neige fond au soleil. Je lâchai un juron et m'apprêtai a sortir de ma chambre lorsque je percutai que je n'avais pour seul habit qu'une serviette.

- Et merde ! Je crachai. _Accio_ euh…fringues !

VLAM ! Ce n'était pas l'une de mes plus brillantes idées, je le reconnais. Et je m'en rendis compte très vite lorsque toutes mes fringues s'abattirent sur moi… J'attrapai néanmoins dans le bordel environnant un sous-vêtement et un jean que j'enfilais en quatrième vitesse puis sortis de ma chambre en courant.

Le couloir était sombre et le silence qui régnait faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Cela dit, j'avais de la chance car le manoir étant endormi, je ne me retrouvais pas avec des dizaines de Sangs Purs affolés sur les bras. Une coupure dans les ondes magiques avait de quoi faire paniquer. Après tout un sorcier sans magie n'était plus qu'un moldu inoffensif. Alors, allez dire ça à des Sangs Purs…

Je me glissai à pas de loup le long du couloir, laissant ma conscience effleurer les murs et les objets afin d'y repérer des _empreintes_. J'avais laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre. Ce geste pouvait paraître idiot, seulement moi je savais que ce soir, je n'en aurai pas besoin. Ce soir, j'aurai besoin de mon esprit, de mon âme et de _cette_ magie…

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Alors votre avis sur le chapitre ? Bon ? Mauvais ? ^^ Tous les avis m'intéressent du moment que la critique est constructive =) Et les reviews sont vraiment source de motivation ! 8D<p>

Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe qui m'auraient échappées _

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 4 et j'entame dans la foulée le cinquième en espérant le finir plus rapidement ^^' Merci à tout ceux qui pensent à laisser des reviews, c'est un facteur de motivation non negligeable ! Ah et merci aussi à ceux qui mettent la fic en alerte ou dans leurs favoris =) Pensez à laisser une petite review, même deux trois mots pour dire si vous avez apprécié ou non ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_« Ne couvrez pas de voiles sinistres tout ce qui brille._

_Scrutez le miroir pour découvrir le fantôme qui s'y cache. » _

_Anne Rice._

**POV Harry**

Je pistai cette présence noire comme un chasseur traque sa proie. Car si je ne faisais rien _je _deviendrai la proie, et croyez-moi sur parole, il ne valait mieux pas pour moi. J'avais toujours cet avantage de la surprise puisque cette chose ne connaissait pas ma nature. Pour le moment la quantité de magie que j'avais libérée était trop infime pour être repérée. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je continuai ainsi la traque remontant à l'origine de la fluctuation des ondes magiques. J'étais une ombre parmi les ombres tandis que je me faufilais le long des murs. J'entrouvrais les portes de chaque pièce furtivement. Vérifiant chaque objet, chaque mouvement, chaque esprit.

Mais au moment où j'entrais dans une pièce qui s'avérait être un petit salon, je détectai qu'une autre personne se baladait dans les couloirs. Et à n'en pas douter cette personne me suivait. J'étouffai un juron et me jetai précipitamment dans un recoin sombre.

La fenêtre légèrement entrouverte laissait passer quelques rayons de lune, éclairant ainsi d'une lumière pâle une grande partie du salon. Tout semblait figé, calme et paisible. Le tic-tac de l'horloge à côté de moi se mêlait aux autres sons nocturnes du parc qui s'étendait au bas du manoir. Une respiration s'ajouta à ses sons et je vis l'individu qui m'avait suivi, entrer dans la pièce. Il avança jusqu'au milieu du salon et un rayon fit scintiller ses yeux et ses cheveux. Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et des yeux uniques d'un gris orageux. Je retins mon souffle. Merde, merde et re merde ! Malefoy Junior! J'étouffais, et pas pour la première fois, un juron en me fourrant le poing dans la bouche.

J'avais du faire du bruit d'une manière ou d'une autre car je vis son corps se tendre au maximum. Et sa voix ne tarda pas à s'élever basse mais parfaitement audible, comme un grondement.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

Je restai immobile et aussi silencieux que possible allant jusqu'à bloquer ma respiration. Je laissai ma conscience glisser jusqu'à lui et… me rétractai aussitôt. Il avait tourné la tête vers le coin où je me dissimulai comme s'il m'avait _senti_. Mais… comment ? Je n'avais pas utilisé la Légilimencie ! C'était simplement impossible à détecter normalement…

Mais avant même que j'ai pu me poser davantage de questions, la porte que Malefoy avait laissée ouverte en entrant claqua violemment. Il sursauta et se tourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit.

Un froid intense sembla s'abattre sur la pièce. Les bruits extérieurs se turent. L'horloge arrêta ses tic-tacs rassurants. Tout devint silencieux et inquiétant. Et cette peur viscérale qui m'avait prise à mon arrivée me saisit à nouveau. Mais plus proche. Bien plus proche.

Je sortis lentement de l'ombre m'interdisant de frissonner malgré ma tenue…plus que légère, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler autre chose qu'un boxer et un pantalon. Je me dirigeais silencieusement vers Malefoy qui continuait à fixer la porte.

**POV Draco**

Je ne dormais pas au moment où je sentis toute magie s'éteindre en moi. Aussi, en toute logique, je paniquai. Je me sentais comme mis à nu. Comme ça ! D'un seul coup.

Mon choc ne s'arrêta cependant pas à ce fait déjà inquiétant. Au moment où je voulus sortir de mon lit, j'entendis ma porte grincer et s'ouvrir légèrement. Puis elle se referma tout aussi vite. Je restai un moment pétrifier, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Puis, me ressaisissant partiellement, je me levai prestement et rassemblant le courage que je n'avais pas, j'approchais doucement de ma porte. Je serrai convulsivement ma baguette contre ma jambe… Je tendis une main vers la poignée, la saisit et ouvrit d'un coup sec. Je passai la tête dans le couloir. Il était désert mais de très légers bruits de pas mouraient à l'intersection un peu plus loin. C'est sans doute un stupide élan gryffondor qui me poussa à suivre ce _promeneur nocturne_…

Je me faufilais à sa suite aussi discrètement que possible, suivant cette ombre qui se déplaçait. Et logiquement, lorsqu'elle entra dans une pièce j'y entrai aussi. Mais quel idiot…

A peine étais-je entré, que tous mes instincts de fuyards me foutaient des coups de pieds au cul en me hurlant de décamper. Mais encore poussé par je ne sais quel élan, je m'avançai lentement dans la pièce scrutant les recoins sombres avec méfiance.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! Prononçai-je lentement laissant ma voix traîner de manière froide.

Seul le silence me répondit. Je restai immobile quelques minutes, à l'affût du moindre son. Lorsque soudain quelque chose m'effleura. Pas physiquement non. Mais quelque chose avait caressé mon _esprit._ Je me tournai vivement par instinct, sachant je ne sais pas trop comment d'où _ça_ venait. Je scrutai les ombres sans pouvoir me résigner à avancer et tâter l'obscurité. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le silence s'installa.

Il fut cependant brisé par le son de la porte du salon qui claqua violemment. Je fis brusquement volte face tous les sens en alerte, les muscles tendus au maximum. Je sentis quelque chose d'horrible s'insinuer en moi comme un poison. Quelque chose de glacial. Quelque chose de douloureux. Quelque chose de vicieux. La peur.

Et ce mot résonnait en moi comme une évidence. Son intensité à cet instant était telle que j'avais l'impression de connaître la terreur pour la première fois de ma vie. Je me trouvai incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou d'articuler le moindre mot. Comme si mon cerveau entier était plongé dans un liquide glacé. J'aurai voulu partir. Que quelqu'un m'aide et me sorte de là. Que quelqu'un m'aide…_Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, m'aide !_

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me ceinturer et je me retrouvai plaqué contre un torse chaud et puissant. Et avant même que j'ai pu dire un mot, une main vint se placer sur ma bouche et je me fis énergiquement tirer en arrière. Je pouvais sentir le souffle de l'individu dans mon cou et à ma grande horreur cela provoqua des frissons sur ma peau. Je me débattis pour échapper à l'étreinte de fer de mon agresseur et lui mordis même la main, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur. Il m'agrippa alors le bras et me tourna vers lui me plaquant dans la manœuvre entre le mur et lui.

- Potter ! M'exclamai-je en le reconnaissant, une profonde stupéfaction s'exprimant clairement dans ma voix.

Il m'intima le silence en plaçant de manière ferme son index sur mes lèvres. Nos corps étaient toujours (trop) proches si bien qu'il n'eut qu'à se pencher légèrement pour me murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rapide :

- Malefoy, pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas m'obéir. C'est même d'ailleurs si tu tiens à ta vie que tu dois le faire.

- Et pourquoi ça Monsieur le Sauveur ? répliquai-je dans un murmure empressé mais néanmoins chargé de sarcasmes.

Je me libérai de son étreinte en me tortillant et le repoussai afin qu'au moins nos corps ne se touchent plus.

- Parce que tu as sûrement un minimum d'auto préservation et que ce qui se passe ici te dépasse et de très loin, me répondit-il d'une voix lente.

Je fermai ma grande gueule qui s'apprêtait à démarrer au quart de tour quand l'air autour de nous sembla s'épaissir encore plus si c'était possible. Je me rendis compte que la peur continuait de s'agiter follement en moi. Seulement la présence de Potter l'avait comme repoussée… Si bien qu'elle n'avait été en moi que de manière latente l'espace de quelques secondes. Cette réflexion me laissa perplexe.

Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ces pensées étranges. Potter s'était retourné vivement semblant scruter les alentours, un bras protecteur tendu devant moi.

J'interdis au moindre son de franchir mes lèvres, restreignant même jusqu'à mon propre souffle. Cette présence pesante et effrayante n'était pas naturelle. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner. Et comme Potter semblait en savoir plus que moi, je préférai me fier à lui dans l'urgence de la situation…Même si cela me faisait mal de l'admettre, j'avais confiance en lui à ce moment précis.

Soudain, je le vis se tourner à nouveau vers moi. La lune éclairait paresseusement ses yeux, les rendant plus verts et plus lumineux que jamais. Ils semblaient animer de leur vie propre et je me surpris à éprouver de réelles difficultés à en détourner mon regard.

- Cette peur que tu ressens, oublie-la, souffla-t-il rapidement.

- Facile à dire ! répliquai-je dans un murmure empreint de sarcasme.

- Je vais t'y aider, fais-moi juste confiance…

J'acquiesçai lentement, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Je vis le pli de ses lèvres se soulever en un sourire rassurant.

- Essaye de faire le vide dans ta tête, regarde-moi, ne pense à rien d'autre. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois le faire. S'il sent que tu es avec moi, s'il sent ta peur, tu seras une cible intéressante et facile, murmura-t-il.

Alors j'obéis. Je tentai de faire le vide, j'ancrai encore plus, si c'était possible, mon regard dans le sien. Et il me sembla que seul les mains qu'il apposa en douceur sur mes tempes existaient. Et au milieu de cette sensation troublante qui me rattachait à la réalité, je sentis un vent paisible souffler autour de moi dans la pénombre. Je pouvais apercevoir une légère brume autour de nous. Deux pupilles d'un vert émeraude étonnant brillaient dans cette obscurité, m'apportant un semblant de lumière. Une douce léthargie m'enveloppa et toute la peur que j'avais ressentie me parut dérisoire. Comment avais-je pu seulement la ressentir à ce point ?

Je me sentis glisser contre le mur et Potter accompagna ma descente, pour finir à genou devant moi, les mains toujours posées sur mes tempes.

Il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota quelque chose que je ne parvins pas à comprendre. Je sus seulement que je retrouvai pied avec la réalité à l'instant même ou ses mains quittèrent ma tête et que ses yeux s'arrachèrent aux miens. La sensation était comparable à une chute libre et j'eus l'impression d'avoir quitter mon corps pendant quelques minutes. Je lui agrippai fermement le bras, comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Son bras était chaud et je le tins jusqu'à ce que la sensation de tomber cesse.

Puis je rerpsi mes esprits, complétement cette fois. Je clignai des yeux, ahuri pendant quelques secondes, regardant autour de moi. La brume se concentra autour de Potter et disparut rapidement. J'entendis à nouveau les bruits rassurants de la nuit et je sus que, quelle que soit la chose de toute à l'heure, elle était partie à présent. Un silence paisible s'installa. Je peinais à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours le bras de Potter et le lâchai précipitamment. Lui se contenta de m'observer, un éclat amusé traversant ses yeux un bref instant.

- Potter qu'est-ce que… commençai-je, brisant le silence.

- … Plus tard Malefoy, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, me coupant abruptement tout en passant une main lasse dans ses longues mèches, les ébouriffant davantage.

- Non, maintenant, répondis-je d'une voix autoritaire, interdisant à mes yeux de suivre le mouvement quasi hypnoyhique de sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et planta des yeux fatigués dans les miens.

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu veuilles savoir. Demain, tu auras les explications que tu désires. Laisse-moi juste me reposer et profites-en pour te remettre également.

Sur ces paroles et avant même que je n'ai pu répliquer, il se leva souplement et sortis rapidement de la pièce. Je restai un instant encore immobile, puis me levai prestement, chancelant un peu. Je repris le chemin de ma chambre, la tête prête à exploser sous la charge de questions.

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Il est plus court mais je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs dans la suite...x)<p>

Alors votre avis ? Pensez à laisser une review =)

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard qui à ce stade-là est bien plus qu'un retard T-T…

Je suis véritablement et profondément désolé et essayerait de limiter le temps de publication à présent.

Et je peux bien sortir toutes les excuses du monde je sais que c'est pénible d'avoir des chapitres très très à la bourre…mais j'ai eu une vie assez mouvementée dirons-nous et elle l'est même toujours mais je vais m'efforcer de continuer à écrire pour maintenir ma santé mentale et surtout avoir un rythme de parution plus correcte !

Merci pour vos reviews et les ajoutes en alerte et favoris ! Vous n'imaginez même pas comme ça me fait plaisir !

Sur ce voici le chapitre 5, plus clame que le 4, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même =)

Bonne lecture et encore désolée !

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>_

_«__Le __masque __tombe, __l'homme __reste, __et __le __héros __s'évanouit.__» _Serge Gainsbourg

_«__Il __y __a __des __visages __plus __beaux __que __le __masque __qui __les __couvre.__» _Jean-Jacques Rousseau

**POV Harry**

Je regagnai ma chambre rapidement et m'effondrai avec bonheur sur mon lit.

Les événements des dernières minutes tournant en boucle dans ma tête. J'étais toujours abasourdi par la confiance que Malefoy m'avait accordée. J'étais heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Sans cela, j'aurai eu bien plus de mal à nous sortir de là. Pourtant, une sorte de malaise me prenait en y pensant. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus. Cette confiance était une contradiction totale avec son comportement envers moi des dernières années. Devais-je réviser mon jugement. J'avais pensé que malgré les évènements il ne m'aurait pas forcément obéi, par fierté et conviction de pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

Mais, j'avais ressenti sa peur à l'instant où la présence s'était épaissie. Si j'avais agi seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le spectre nous aurait repérés. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment Draco avait réussi à ressentir avec une telle acuité les effets qu'un esprit déclenche sur les vivants. C'était tout sauf normal. Un humain, sorcier ou non, ressentait seulement une gêne et se sentait comme oppressé. Lui, avait manifesté la même terreur sourde que chaque chasseur de fantôme ressentait grâce à ses _talents_ plus spéciaux.

Le hic étant que Malefoy était tout sauf un chasseur de fantôme. Les conditions pour le devenir étaient bien trop particulières. Et j'étais certain que Malefoy n'en remplissait aucune.

Je méditais dessus laissant mes pensées vagabonder, soulevant un par un les faits étranges. Puis je me sentis dériver et le sommeil m'enveloppa en douceur.

Je me réveillai en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel. Je soupirai comprenant que je ne parviendrai pas à me rendormir. Mais j'avais l'habitude, les insomnies que je faisais étant gamin ne m'avaient jamais vraiment quittées.

J'attrapais d'un mouvement lent le paquet de cigarettes posé sur ma table de nuit, je tâtonnais quelques minutes avant de saisir l'objet, puis me redressais à moitié, laissant mes yeux balayer la pièce pour les accoutumer à la semi-obscurité régnante. Le calme plat répondait à ma respiration légère et contrôlée.

Je me décidais à me hisser hors du lit et marchais d'un pas souple vers le balcon, toujours vêtu d'un unique pantalon. D'un geste large j'ouvrais les battants de la fenêtre et me glissais furtivement dehors.

L'air froid de la nuit m'assaillit. Je pris une grande inspiration, appuyant mes mains à la balustrade, le visage levé vers la lune et les yeux clos de volupté. Cette bouffée d'air me rappelait que j'étais vivant et rien au monde n'était plus jouissif que cela…

Un bruit léger de frottement quasi inaudible me sortit de ma torpeur et j'ouvris les yeux brusquement, tournant la tête vers la source du bruit avec la vitesse d'une vipère. Réflexe du métier qui m'avait à maintes reprises sauvé la vie.

Je remarquais alors le balcon voisin du mien. Seule une barrière les séparait. Et Draco Malefoy avait appuyé son dos contre la balustrade, une jambe repliée contre lui et l'autre étendue bien droite. Un de ses bras prenait appui sur son genou faisant pendre nonchalamment sa main qui triturait sa baguette magique. Il m'observait en silence.

- Potter, dit-il simplement

Et cela sonnait plus comme une constatation plutôt que comme un reproche de ma simple présence si près de son altesse Malefoy.

- Malefoy, répondis-je automatiquement dans un élan d'éloquence remarquable.

Voyant qu'il avait détourné son attention de moi, je replongeai mon regard sur la forêt qui s'étendait devant moi. Je sortis une cigarette que je portai à mes lèvres. Un simple mouvement complexe de mon esprit me permit de l'allumer. J'en tirai une bouffée que je soufflais, donnant à la fumée des formes d'arabesques et qui s'éparpillèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Je me sentais bien mieux comme si, l'adrénaline du soir ne pesait plus de tout son poids sur mon estomac. Sans briser le silence paisible qui s'était installé, je me tournais vers Malefoy qui gardait le regard fixé droit devant lui, l'air profondément concentré. Je lui tendis le paquet de cigarettes. Il regarda mon bras tendu, me regarda, je soutins son regard. Puis il se détourna, soufflant un discret « Non merci ». Le calme se réinstalla et je me replongeais dans ma contemplation nocturne. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un presque inaudible « Comment… ? ».

- Comment quoi ? répondis-je d'une voix basse.

Il sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'entende ce qui était quasi imperceptible à l'oreille humaine mais mon ouïe et mes sens en général c'étaient beaucoup développer magiquement. Instinct de survie oblige. Mais il sembla bien vite se reprendre et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Père n'a pas jugé bon de m'expliquer les raison de ta venue, Potter, lança-t-il d'un ton légèrement haineux digne d'un enfant à qui l'on refuse de participer aux « conversations des grands ».

Cela me fit sourire légèrement. Un autre silence s'installa, sa phrase n'avait besoin d'aucune réponse de ma part.

- Néanmoins je veux savoir. Que s'est-il passé ce soir ? Quelle était cette…_chose _? murmura-t-il semblant toujours profondément réfléchir.

Il sembla hésiter sur le dernier mot. Car c'était bel et bien une _chose_. Une _chose_ sans nom propre à elle-même.

Je réfléchis lentement et Malefoy à mon grand étonnement fit preuve de patience. Et ce que j'avais vu en l'espace de seulement quelques heures suffisait à remettre en cause bien des choses. Force m'était de constater que nous avions grandi. Et lui sans doute plus que moi. Je n'avais plus le cœur aux vieilles querelles ce soir, je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Pas contre lui. Pas contre eux. Ni contre personne d'autre. Ma vie n'avait été que ça alors pour une fois, depuis bien longtemps je me laissai porter et arrêtai de tout calculer. Laissant la lassitude m'envelopper tendrement et le poids de mes responsabilités s'envoler le temps d'un instant.

- Cette chose comme tu dis, n'était pas humaine, ni…animale à vrai dire, répondis-je d'une voix lente et mesurée.

- Un fantôme ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi bas semblant frissonner au souvenir du soir précédant.

Je hochai la tête.

- Mais pas l'un de ceux inoffensifs qui côtoient les élèves à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit d'une de ces autres _choses_qui tournent mal… ?

Je hochai la tête plongeant mon regard dans le sien le laissant les sonder pour y voir la trace de la véracité de mes propos. Un malaise étrange me saisit sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Je sais ce qu'ils sont. Et on ne peut rien contre eux, claqua-t-il d'un ton plat.

- C'est…exact, vous… ne pouvez rien contre eux, répondis-je d'une voix hésitante.

Son regard me transperça à nouveau et le malaise reprit. Une question prenait forme dans le gris de ses pupilles, je la voyais presque comme je l'aurai entendue s'il l'avait criée.

- Comment… ? Pourquoi arrives-tu à le repousser ? Pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que je suis moi, répondis-je d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Le ton employé était sans appel. Aucune vantardise, ni fierté dans ma voix. C'était un fait et il était indéniable. Je vis de la surprise éclairer les orbes tempêtes, puis de l'incompréhension. Mais il me croyait.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire semblant méditer cette vérité et je vis un soupçon d'ironie dans le pli de ces lèvres. Je laissai mes pensées dériver jusqu'à lui :

_« Oui, encore moi. ». _

Un silence.

_« Ne laisse pas trainer tes pensées Potter »_

Je souris mais mon sourire était plus triste que sincère. Je lançais d'un geste large le reste de ma cigarette, puis d'un mouvement du poignet je le fis se consumer entièrement si bien que seules des cendres se posèrent en douceur sur les jardins du manoir. Puis d'un mouvement vif je retournai dans ma chambre manquant presque le « bonne nuit » murmuré que le vent me glissa à l'oreille.

**POV Draco**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Potter débarque sur le balcon adjacent au mien et je savais encore moins qu'il était mon voisin de chambre. Je grinçai des dents en maudissant celui qui lui avait donné cette chambre tout en restant concentré sur le pan de mur devant moi.

Je savais qu'il m'avait remarqué mais il fit comme si de rien et sortit son paquet de cigarette. Il semblait fatigué. De cet épuisement que même la fatigue ne règle pas.

Ces longs cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient dans leur habituel désordre et quelques mèches éparses lui tombaient sur le visage. Je me surpris à détailler son torse finement ciselé. Il n'était plus le gringalet à l'air éternellement mal nourri que j'avais connu à Poudlard.

Ses yeux verts semblaient briller dans la nuit comme animés d'une vie propre.

Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la rambarde. Et son attitude entière dégageait une grâce quasi irréelle. C'était un homme que je contemplais ainsi.

Il avait cet aura que peu d'homme pouvait prétendre posséder. Il avait de loin dépassée celle de Voldemort dans les heures les plus somptueuses de sa gloire.

Voldemort imposait un respect par la terreur qu'il inspirait. Mais lui… Lui c'était différent. Il n'imposait rien, on avait juste envie de lui laisser la place et de le suivre. Aveuglément et jusqu'au bout. Car sa force était sa fragilité, cette sensibilité dans ces grands yeux verts. J'avais compris cela et je lui enviais ces qualités instinctives de meneur. Celles que j'avais dû m'entraîner à avoir. Pour diriger à la suite de mon père.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre que c'était grâce à lui, grâce à cela que j'avais voulu changer de camp lors de la Grande Guerre.

Ma haine n'était plus qu'un accessoire. J'avais grandi et je le haïssais par habitude de le faire. Toutes ces années à l'envier et l'observer en coin, maudissant sa chance d'être naturellement doué là où moi je n'étais rien. J'étais un gamin stupide. Une part de moi l'était sans doute toujours un peu mais le masque d'un Malefoy ne devait jamais tomber. Fierté oblige.

Je me devais de continuer dans la voie que je m'étais fixée et détester le sauveur avait toujours fait partie de moi. C'était un sentiment bien trop fort pour que je l'abandonne à présent.

Mais des impressions étranges me taraudaient et toute cette nuit rajoutait une épaisse couche de mystère au déjà bien mystérieux Harry Potter.

C'est ainsi que la question fila de mes lèvres, comme un accident.

- Comment… ?

Il l'entendit à mon grand étonnement car je l'avais à peine chuchotée.

Il répondit pourtant à mes questions et chacune de ses réponses me glaça. Un trouble me saisit lorsque mes yeux accrochèrent avec force les siens, ravivant le souvenir de cette soirée.

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Ces créatures dont il parlait existaient, tous les jeunes sorciers le savaient. Personne ne savait l'étendue de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Et pire personne ne pouvait les arrêter. On ne racontait pas cela aux jeunes sorciers pour leur faire un peu peur quand ils ne sont pas obéissants. C'était une mise en garde des plus sérieuses. Car ces créatures, les innommables, étaient de véritables malédictions, les pires choses que la terre aies jamais portée (sans vouloir offenser Voldemort et le descendre du top 10 des horreurs).

Mais alors, comment ? Par Merlin tout puissant, comment diable Potter avait-il fait pour les repousser ?

- Comment… ? Pourquoi arrives-tu à le repousser ? Pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que je suis moi.

Et ça sonnait comme une sentence. Comme un fait irrévocable. Je sentis tout le poids de ses responsabilités alourdir l'air.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui ? Cela dit, porter le nom de Potter semblait destiner la personne à devoir débarrasser la terre de tous ces maux.

Potter le sauveur, Celui-qui-a-survécut, Celui-qui-a-vaincu… pas étonnant qu'encore une fois cela tombe sur lui, à bien y réfléchir c'était encore une fois taillé pour lui. Ça ne pouvait tomber sur personne d'autres…Un sourire ironique plissa mes lèvres le temps d'un instant. Mon esprit attrapa au vol une pense lancée à la dérive…

_« Oui, encore moi. ». _

_« Ne laisse pas trainer tes pensées Potter »_

Il finit sa cigarette en silence me laissant à mes réflexions. Puis la jeta dans le parc, je m'apprêtais à protester lorsque le mégot s'enflamma dans une gerbe d'étincelle et tomba en cendre fines. Potter n'avait fait qu'un simple geste du poignet. Magie sans baguette. Je regardais cette petite prouesse magique avec respect. Puis il se retira en silence. Je lui lançais un « bonne nuit » dans un murmure léger, comme par réflexe, et je me fustigeais mentalement. Je sus qu'il l'entendit car il eut un léger temps d'arrêt avant de fermer la fenêtre du balcon.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis bon ou mauvais ! =)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Toujours avec du retard mais bon, il est là ^^

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère vous avoir tous répondu, sauf celles du chapitre 4 où j'ai beaucoup manqué de temps ! _ En tout cas vos encouragements me font extrêmement plaisir !

Merci également à tous ceux qui ajoutent mon histoire en favoris ou en alerte ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait très plaisir, et c'est très motivant !

Sur ce, bonnes futures vacances de Noël ! Profitez-en !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

_« Les nouveaux fantômes gémissent, les anciens pleurent, - On les entend par les jours pluvieux et sombres. » _Du Fu.

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla lentement, ce fut pour se retrouver face à deux orbes bleus brillants d'impatience…

… Comment diable Melody avait-elle réussi à se faufiler dans sa chambre alors qu'une bonne dizaine de charmes en protégeait l'entrée ? Il se redressa brusquement sans entendre le cri outré de la petite qui bascula sur le côté lorsqu'elle fut délogée de ses jambes.

Il entendit cependant, par le biais de la porte entre-ouverte, quelqu'un pouffer sans retenue. Puis un ricanement suivit d'un « Rien que pour sa tête ça valait le coup de se réveiller trois heures plus tôt ! ».

Il tourna lentement la tête avec une raideur extrême. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut les deux choses qui lui servaient de cousins rire comme des idiots. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le blond les avait remarqués. Puis ils avisèrent ses yeux à demi-clos de fatigue et les épis qui déformaient ses cheveux d'habitude si bien coiffés. Ils se concertèrent du regard et explosèrent à nouveau de rire.

Draco voulut se lever pour leur faire ravaler leur rire de psychopathes mais une fois n'est pas coutume… quelque chose l'en empêcha. Et ce quelque chose s'appelait Melody, il l'avait momentanément oubliée et la petite en avait profité pour grimper à nouveau sur ses genoux.

Ses grands yeux l'observaient toujours, plein de questions d'enfant. Il la souleva délicatement et l'installa mieux sur lui remettant sa vengeance à plus tard.

- Tu voulais quelque chose, ma belle ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'une douceur surprenante pour quiconque ignore qu'à Draco Malefoy aussi il arrivait d'être humain et de se servir de son cœur d'apparence fait de glace.

La petite parut soudainement très joyeuse comme si le fait qu'il lui pose la question la rendait folle de bonheur.

- Oui oui oui ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué de petite fille.

Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas et essayait de prendre un air sérieux et professionnel rappelant celui de sa mère Hellen Archer. Ah… elle n'est pas une cousine pour rien, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? sourit-il.

Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire et lui dit :

- Dis, est-ce que le joli monsieur aux yeux verts c'est ton ami ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Il se raidit et écarquilla les yeux. A n'en pas douter, elle lui parlait de Potter… Il articula lentement :

- Non pas vraiment.

Un silence puis :

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle la mine soucieuse fronçant son petit nez fin l'air de réfléchir.

Draco se retint de se frapper le front face à ces questions enfantines qui ne cesseraient pas tant qu'elles n'auraient pas trouver réponse satisfaisante. Il adorait littéralement les enfants mais les questions pertinentes de Melody dès le matin n'étaient pas faciles à gérer !

- Parce que nous nous connaissons depuis très jeunes et que nous avons eu des différents pendant notre scolarité…, tenta-t-il d'une voix hésitante sachant que rien n'arrêterait Melody dans ces questions matinales et se résignant à passer un interrogatoire.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et dit :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lui était à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard, répondit-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur d'incompréhension brillant dans ces grands yeux de fillette.

- Maman aussi était à Gryffondor, dit-elle fièrement. Ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Non, j'aime beaucoup Tante Hellen, répliqua-t-il pris de cours par la vivacité d'esprit dont faisait preuve cette petite de cinq ans.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le monsieur aux yeux verts ?

- Parce que… c'est plus compliqué, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

La petite fit une moue de mécontentement. Pourquoi les adultes disaient toujours que c'était compliqué ! Elle voulait comprendre elle ! Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, il l'attrapa la faisant basculer sur son épaule.

- Descend vite petit déjeuner, tante Hellen et Oncle Andrew doivent te chercher, car j'imagine que ces deux imbéciles (il désigna d'un mouvement large de la main les deux imbéciles en question Owen et Soen, ses deux cousins qui écoutaient attentivement à la porte) t'ont arrachée à tes parents bien trop tôt !

- Mais je veux rester avec toi, pleurnicha la gamine tandis que Draco se levait, sa charge de cinq ans toujours sur l'épaule.

Elle gigota un peu pour la forme mais ne fit pas un caprice. Merlin merci, il n'avait pas besoin de gérer une de ses crises si tôt le matin. Il se dirigea vers la porte et déposa la petite devant les deux autres qui s'étaient prudemment écartés. Leur cousin n'était pas des plus prévisibles, ni des plus doux lorsqu'on l'embêtait un peu trop, bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment qu'il ne leur ferait rien devant Melody.

La petite lui réclama un bisou et il s'exécuta sous le regard narquois d'Owen.

- Toi, dit-il en regardant Soen qui sursauta.

- Quoi moi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix lançant un coup d'œil incertain et inquiet à son frère.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où ils avaient réveillé Draco et que cette fois il les avait rattrapés. Enfin juste lui, Owen avait réussi à s'enfuir sans lui. Faux frère ! Il avait dû faire le larbin pendant une semaine lié par serment. Pas inviolable mais PIRE ! S'il brisait le serment ce magnifique physique délicat qu'était le sien ne deviendrait que vile pourriture et immondice ! Ô monde cruel ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ! Infamie disgracieuse…

- Accompagne Melody rejoindre ses parents, je n'aime pas la voir se balader seule dans le manoir.

Soen écarquilla les yeux puis les plissa d'un air soupçonneux. Finalement il se tourna vers la petite qui s'accrochait à Draco comme une bernique sur son rocher. Oh misère ! Elle leva de grands yeux larmoyants sur Draco qui lutta pour rester de marbre. Puis sous le regard implacable de son cousin, elle se décolla lentement de lui et suivit Soen qui lui saisit la main et la guida. Elle traina un peu du pied en pleurnichant au début puis avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir ils l'entendirent commencer à babiller avec enthousiasme et se mettre à trottiner gaiement. Les enfants étaient vraiment des êtres diaboliques…

Draco se tourna alors vers le seul de ses cousins encore dans le couloir, sa baguette mourant d'envie de le torturer pour avoir osé le réveiller si tôt ! Il n'était que 10h du matin !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à céder à sa pulsion vengeresse, une porte s'ouvrit laissant place à nul autre que…Harry Potter.

Draco se raidit et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers son atelier à côté de sa chambre. Il adressa comme salut un bref signe de tête à Harry. Qui lui répondit de la même manière. Comme si les événements de la veille n'étaient jamais arrivés.

Mais il n'avait pas la force d'affronter Potter, il devait réfléchir, bien trop d'informations lui aveint été donné la veille. Oui, il avait encore besoin de réfléchir. La porte claqua puis un silence se fit.

- Personne n'a jamais pu y entrer, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, dit d'une voix calme Owen.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un sourcil interrogateur légèrement relevé face à cette information.

- Et qu'est-ce que cette pièce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre mais dans laquelle perçait une pointe de curiosité à peine dissimulé.

- On ne l'a jamais su, chaque fois qu'on essaye d'y entrer, on se retrouve dans une autre pièce du manoir, enfermé pendant une journée entière. Bien sûr, le pire a été le jour où nous avions atterri Soen et moi dans un charmant et minuscule placard à balai… Il grimaça comme si ce souvenir lui était particulièrement douloureux.

Puis une autre voix intervint venant du couloir et Harry reconnut le frère d'Owen, Soen qui arrivait d'un pas rapide vers eux.

- A mon avis, il doit cacher une panoplie d'objet plus que douteux, dit-il en frissonnant théâtralement. Ou pire, imaginez qu'il voue un culte à des ours en peluche… ?

Il y eut un silence puis :

- Patrick ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Soen pris un air effrayé. Harry lui ne comprenait plus rien mais l'idée d'un Draco Malefoy vénérant des ours en peluche le fit sourire.

- Qui est Patrick ? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

Soen tourna vers lui de grands yeux marron traumatisés.

- Patrick…, essaya-t-il de dire comme si cela lui coûtait un effort surhumain. Patrick était…

- …_Est_ surement toujours…ajouta Owen d'une voix grave.

- Oui alors Patrick est… Oh qu'est-ce que ça me coûte de dire qu'il existe surement toujours ! s'exclama Soen.

Je suivais leur manège des yeux sans comprendre, attendant patiemment la réponse à ma question.

- Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que Draco a toujours eu des goûts assez douteux parfois. Et Patrick était (et est vraisemblablement toujours) son _doudou_ favori…

Harry éclata de rire face à l'improbabilité de la réponse.

- Ne rigole pas ! S'étrangla Soen. Ce _nounours_, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, est une véritable horreur ! Je me souviens du caprice qu'il avait fait dans le magasin pour avoir celui-là ! Comment peut-on avoir des goûts aussi ignobles ? Il nous poursuivait avec et ses grands yeux globuleux me filaient la chair de poule ! Et par les attributs de Merlin ! Cette fois-là où il avait réussi à lui donner vie ! AaaAaahhhh… !

Soen semblait frôler la syncope et son frère prit le relai, lui tapotant gentiment dans le dos tandis que l'autre semblait hanter par ces traumatismes…

- A vrai dire, cette _peluche_ a disparu lors de son admission à Poudlard. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait définitivement disparue. Il doit la garder quelque part…cachée…

Harry rit à nouveau. Qui aurait cru que le prince de Glace des Serpentard avait une peluche fétiche immonde appelée Patrick ?

**POV Harry **

Je passais le reste de la matinée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec les deux frères. Je me surpris à apprécier leur présence.

Ils appartenaient à une branche des Malefoy anglaise également. Ils étaient les fils de Jude et Lysander Costigan. J'appris que Jude était une cousine directe de Lucius et qu'elle était née Malefoy. Cela expliquait déjà deux choses. La lassitude de Jude lorsqu'elle évoquait ses enfants. Ils n'étaient effectivement pas des plus calmes. Mais aussi cette magnifique prise de parole lorsque Lord Malefoy m'avait répondu de manière peu aimable. Owen m'avait informé que leur mère et Lucius avaient grandi ensembles et qu'étant son ainée elle était l'une des seule à avoir un tant soit peu d'autorité sur lui.

J'appris également qu'Andrew et Hellen Archer était les parents de la petite fille aux yeux bleus que j'avais vu avec Malefoy. Andrew était également un cousin, mais d'une branche plus éloignée, de Lucius. Je commençais lentement à voir les liens qui les unissaient et comprenais peu à peu l'attachement qu'ils avaient les uns pour les autres.

Ils m'informèrent également que cet évènement au manoir rassemblait tous les cinquante ans plus d'une centaine de Sang-Purs venus du monde entier. Le peu que j'avais vu dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy n'était que les branches les plus proches d'eux. Et la raison pour laquelle je n'en avais croisé aucun autre était qu'ils étaient logé à un étage différent du nôtre et que jusqu'à un certain bal très peu sortaient de leurs appartements.

Je regagnai ma chambre en fin d'après-midi et une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'effondrai sur mon lit. Je gardai en tête chacune des informations que les deux frères m'avaient données. Il se pouvait qu'elles me soient précieuses plus tard. Mais en attendant je devais avancer mon enquête tout en restant discret.

D'un mouvement du doigt je fis venir à moi mon carnet qui s'échappa de mon sac de voyage. Il s'agissait de mon journal de bord en tant que chasseur. Je m'installai confortablement et entrepris de le remplir avec les informations déjà récupérées. Emettant des hypothèses, fouillant dans mes connaissances.

Cela me prit ma soirée et j'en oubliai même de manger. Et pendant ce temps je laissai ma magie voleter à travers la pièce en quantité très modérée. Je ne pouvais me permettre de la rendre trop repérable. Je l'observai captivé, parfois voltiger voluptueusement autour de moi, me rassurer, me murmurer à l'oreille de sa voix chantante. Je m'arrêtais d'écrire, ma plume placée entre mes lèvres entre ouvertes. Et je lui répondis. Nous parlions uniquement en fourchelang. C'était notre langage à nous et même si c'était mal vu, pour rien au monde je n'aurai changé ça.

Puis soudainement cet état de bien être se brisa, l'orbe flottant à mes côté se dissipa en vapeur légère, colorée et brumeuse.

Et encore une fois je sentis une présence lourde dans le manoir. Et cette fois elle était tout près de moi.

Je sortis précipitamment. Le couloir était seulement éclairé par la lumière blafarde d'une lune réduite. Je sondai du regard le couloir. Tout était calme, immobile.

Une ombre s'approcha de moi. Je calmai les battements de mon cœur, me préparant à riposter si quoi que ce soit m'attaquait.

La silhouette se rapprocha. D'instinct je mis un pied en retrait prêt à esquiver.

Elle se rapprocha encore et un pâle faisceau de lumière éclaira des cheveux d'un blond presque irréel et des yeux d'un gris habituellement brillant mais voilés de noir présentement.

Draco Malefoy tituba et avant qu'il ne puisse s'écrouler je me précipitai vers lui, le rattrapant dans mes bras de justesse.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et la panique que j'y lue n'était pas la sienne. Non, elle ne lui appartenait pas. Quelqu'un d'autre m'observait à travers ses yeux.

Je fermai les yeux, laissais enfin ma magie sortir à une autre mesure. Elle jubilait.

Et quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, je savais que leur teinte habituellement verte était rehaussée comme jamais, que mes iris étaient rétractées pareilles à celles d'un chat et que des nervures dorées partaient de ma pupille et s'étiraient vers le bord de ma prunelle. Mes yeux n'étaient plus humains.

Et ces yeux me permettaient de voir ce que personne d'autre n'aurait pu voir. Quand je plongeai mon regard dans la personne en face de moi ce n'était plus Draco Malefoy mais une jeune femme apeurée, se démenant pour échapper à mon aura. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus océan.

Elle semblait si jeune, si effrayée. Je ne comprenais plus. Ce ne pouvait être elle la présence si terrifiante du manoir !

Mon désarroi me fit relâcher ma prise magique autour d'elle. Et je la vis s'extraire précipitamment du corps de Draco. Je jurai et essayai de la rattraper mais en vain. Il était trop tard elle avait déjà disparue parmi les ombres.

Elle avait vu qui j'étais et se dissimulerait à moi. Sa trace serait trop ténue ce soir pour que je la suive avec succès.

Tout à mes réflexions, je ne remarquai pas que Draco reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il me fixa les yeux écarquillés sans détourner son regard de mes yeux. Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclame à la fois fasciné et surpris.

- Potter ! Tes yeux ?

Merde.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Pensez à laisser une review, même un petit mot pour me dire si ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu !<p> 


End file.
